A Kiss
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: A kiss can be a comma, a question mark, or an exclamation point. That’s basic spelling that every woman ought to know." Draco and Hermione have been together for 3 months, but still haven't kissed. What happens when Parvati and Lavender get involved? DMHG


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is not mine. The quote belongs to Mistinguette (as quoted in Theater Arts, Dec 1955).

A/N: I was bored. Hope you enjoy. Yay for fluffyness.

* * *

"A kiss can be a comma, a question mark, or an exclamation point. That's basic spelling that every woman ought to know," Lavender said, her voice taking a suddenly serious tone. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was looking down at me shrewdly. Parvati, who was sitting on her bed, was nodding vigorously in agreement.

I rolled my eyes at their immature behavior. "So what? We haven't kissed yet. We've only been together for 3 months," I ground out, through my gritted teeth and clenched jaw. I was aggravated. Extremely so.

They had been at this for days. Since they found out that we haven't even kissed.

"Yes! Three months! Without a kiss. Hermione, that's too long," I narrowed my eyes as Parvati as she said that. How is it even her business? It wasn't her relationship. It was ours. Draco's and mine.

"And why do you care?" I hissed in reply.

"Because we care about you and your relationship," Lavender replied in a sickenly, sweet tone.

"No. You guys are just gossips," I said, seething.

"No! We want to help!" Parvati exclaimed, on the verge of tears. Lavender ran up to Parvati enveloping her in her arms, and rubbing soothing circles onto the other girl's back, comforting her. I rolled my eyes at the drama.

Well, what else should I have expected? I share a dorm with the girliest gossips in Hogwarts.

"Meddling gossips," I mumbled under my breath. They were getting on my last nerves. I stormed out of the room to vent my anger on Ron.

* * *

"Hermione," a shrill voice called for me. I snapped out of my reverie. Looking up from my book, I couldn't help but let out a groan.

Parvati and Lavender. Not again. The two girls were rushing up to me. They stopped right in front of me, gasping for breath.

"What do you want?" I asked, already pissed off.

"We have an idea!" They chorused together. My eyes automatically narrowed. What were they up to?

"On how to get Draco to kiss you!" Parvati cried out, jumping up and down in excitement. Uggh she looked like a little kid. How annoying.

I ignored her and turned back to my book. I know that I seem that I don't care about Draco and kissing, but in truth, I would love for him to kiss me. Maybe in the astronomy on a starlit night. Or by the lake as the sun sets. Or maybe by th-…I shook my head to get rid of my daydreams.

Yes, I wanted Draco to kiss me. But not for it to be because of Parvati. Or because of Lavender. Or any other school gossip.

I wanted him to kiss me because it felt right. Because he wanted to.

I tuned out Parvati and Lavender, getting lost in my own daydreams.

* * *

"The ball! It's the perfect time," Parvati exclaimed, seemingly out of nowhere. We were all sitting, comfortably on our respective beds in our dorm. I glanced up in confusion.

"Of course! How could I have not thought of that?!" Lavender cried out, her eyes widening in realization. Was there something I was missing? Some kind of inside joke?

My eyes quickly assessed that Parvati and Lavender had wicked, matching smirks on their faces. I raised an eyebrow, in question as I looked at the grinning girls. They were looking straight at me.

"What now?" I asked.

"You can kiss Draco at the ball!" Lavender squealed. I let out a groan.

"Not again! You guys! Please stop with this!" I snapped in an aggravated tone. They just ignored me, squealing on how cute it would be if we had our first kiss at the ball.

"But we just want to get you guys to kiss!" Lavender argued, pouting slightly.

"Did I ask you for help? No! So leave me alone!" I shouted.

Parvati's lower lip trembled. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "But…I…just…" Then, she ran out of the room, sobbing into her arms.

"Way to go Hermione. You made her cry," Lavender bit out, "We just wanted to help you know." She turned and swept out of the room, leaving me in her wake, feeling bad about my behavior.

* * *

"No," I ground out. Yes. They were at it again. Annoying brats.

"Aww come on. It's the perfect opportunity. Just plant a big one on him," Lavender coaxed.

"Yeah. You missed your last chance," Parvati tittered. Yes. I had. That was true. The ball had come and go. And still, no kiss.

"Nope," I answered.

"Come on!" Parvati urged.

"Yeah. Just go up to him on Valentine's Day and kiss him," Lavender added.

I glared at the two. I was sick of their pestering.

"Nope," I replied.

* * *

I walked along the corridors, trying to balance the stack of books in my arms. My feet stumbled at every other step, and I kept losing my balance.

Parvati and Lavender were walking next to me, carrying some of my other books. Once again, they were trying to convince me. I just tuned them out, trying to focus on walking without tripping over my feet again.

"Hey love. Do you need help with that?" I looked up to see my boyfriend's amused face looking down at me. He walked over to me, and took some of the books from my hands, and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Lavender and Parvati were standing on the side, looking at me pointedly. I rolled my eyes at them.

And then, I had an idea. A smirk of my own, formed on my face.

"Thanks. Hey Draco?"

"Yes?"

I kissed him. Yes. Right then and there in the middle of the hallway. With Parvati and Lavender watching, wide-eyed.

Draco dropped the books and pulling my body flush against his. I moaned into the kiss and moved my hands up, playing with his silky hair. Time seemed to stop around me. Around us.

It was as if it was just us in this world. Just us.

I pulled away from him, panting. I could practically feel the blush that spread across my face. He grinned down at me, brushing a lock of hair out of my house.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Parvati and Lavender were pissing me off. They kept trying to find a perfect time for you and I to kiss and I just got fed up," I replied, shrugging.

"Well, if you kiss me like that every time they piss you off, I might pay them to do just that," Draco replied, smirking.

"Prat."

"But you still love me, anyways."

"True. Very true"

* * *

That's your que to go "Aww."

Please review. And check out some of my other Dramione stories.

XOXO

Aman


End file.
